Surviving the Apocalypse with Clementine
by The Swooce
Summary: Clementine teaches you how to survive the zombie apocalypse!
1. Melee Weapons

Hello fanfiction, I am Clementine and welcome to Surviving with Clementine, where I, the beloved Clementine, will teach you how to survive the zombie apocalypse!

Our first topic is melee weapons, which are crucial in the apocalypse.

Now, a common misconception about weapons in the apocalypse is that the bigger the weapon, the better is it. People usually gravitate towards weapons like axes, sledgehammers, chainsaws, that sort of thing, and while they may be useful, there's a big problem. What do they all have in common?

If you said they're heavy, you're correct!

Now, if you're in the zombie apocalypse, you're likely going to struggle to find food, and food is energy, and without food, you'll get weaker. Sledgehammers and axes are heavy, but perhaps the weapon you want to avoid most is the chainsaw.

For starters, it's heavy, and you can't exactly holster it. Second, it's loud, very, very loud. Using the chainsaw will draw more walkers to you by the dozen. Also, it requires gas, and honestly, that gas can be used for something much more useful, like a car. Not to mention that it will take a while to cut through the head of a walker using a chainsaw.

For weapons I would use, I would use a weapon that's easy to hold, easy to use, doesn't need a lot of energy to be useful, and easy to hide. Items like a hammer, machete, hatchet, screwdriver, those are fantastic to use.

That is the first topic of today, see you next time when we talk about guns!


	2. Guns

Welcome back everyone to Surviving with Clementine, where I, Clementine, teach you how to survive the zombie apocalypse!

Our next topic for today is guns!

Guns are one of the greatest and most useful things to have in the apocalypse aside from food, water, shelter, weapons and a pulse. No matter what gun, they will kill a walker. However, there's still a number of pros and cons when it comes to firearms.

The guns we will be looking at are pistols, revolvers, auto-rifles, general rifles and shotguns. Let's start out easy with the pistol and it's pros and cons.

Perhaps one of the best things about pistols is that it's the lightest of all the guns I mentioned. The average weight of one comes out to about 1.5 pounds, making it easy to carry. Additionally, due to their size, they're easy to hide in a survival situation, such as a person threatening you. Plus they can be easily holstered. It also helps that the pistols aren't usually the first to be taken during the apocalypse, leaving not only a lot of pistols, but a lot of ammo.

Now the cons, which admittedly, there aren't many, but they still should be mentioned. The size I mentioned before makes it easy to lose if you're not careful. Say you're running in the night and you accidentally drop your gun out of your pocket. You may not even feel it. The other con is that due to pistols being common, ammo will likely also be common for other people to take. It's a double edged sword to be precise.

Now for the revolvers. Revolvers are extremely powerful for one, and easy to reload if you've never reloaded a gun before. However, there's also an issue with reloading. When it comes to pistols, usually the ammo comes in a cartridge that you can store multiple bullets in, and when you put that cartridge into the pistol, you'll be able to fire off several shots quickly. With revolvers, you have to put every bullet in yourself, and it'll take a bit. Plus there's also the recoil and unfortunately, you can't put a silencer on it.

Now for the auto-rifles. I'm putting AK-47's and SMGs in this category, mainly because of the similarities. Now, these types are very useful. They fire fast, can hold a lot of ammo, can switch between a rapid fire or one-shot mode (although this usually applies to AK-47's), and use suppressors. Really, the only cons I see is the rate of fire making it difficult to keep track of your ammo. There's also the pellet spread and the higher possibility of the gun jamming, which is VERY bad if you're against a horde of walkers.

General rifles usually involve hunting rifles and sniper rifles, and these guns are great. Hunting rifles are great for hunting, and they can be customized easily with different scopes and suppressors and even a bayonet if you're feeling extremely ambitious. Additionally, they are very accurate, and you'll usually never miss a shot. Plus, sniper rifle scopes can be used if you don't have binoculars. I'm going to be honest, I don't see any cons with these rifles.

Finally, we have shotguns. Shotguns are very, very powerful, and being hit point blank with these will screw you up bad. Unfortunately, this is where the pros end. Shotguns have a very powerful recoil, so you'll have to be decently strong to withstand the power of it. Also, shotguns are not accurate at all due to the pellet spread. That means that if you want a guaranteed kill, you'll have to get very close and that's dangerous. Plus they don't hold a lot of ammo and can't use a suppressor.

Now for the ratings.

The best guns are general rifles due to there being no cons from what I could see, and it's usefulness for more than defense.

Following that is are pistols, due to its size and abundance of ammo.

Third place is the auto rifles due to the ammo issue, and if you want to save the last bullet for yourself, you'll be out of luck if you can't count that fast.

Fourth are revolvers because of the simple reload and much more manageable size.

Last one are the shotguns, which, while the most powerful gun, have way too many drawbacks to be better than revolvers.

Tomorrow, we'll be taking a look at shelters and where to make your home base!


	3. Shelter

Hello everyone and welcome back to surviving with Clementine, where you get the drill by now. I apologize for the lack of updates, it was mother's day and Carley is very important to me as well as my own mother. Regardless, let's get into talking shelter.

When it comes to shelter, there are three major things you need to take into account when building your shelter, that being location, defensibility, and size. Let's start with some of the most common shelters many would choose initially.

Malls are a beginners mistake, as, yes, they may have a lot of food and supplies, but there's a number of drawbacks. First off, the majority of the food in malls needs to be cooked, and you can't exactly survive on snacks for long. Additionally, the main mall entrances are made of glass, meaning that walkers could break in easy. Plus due to the size of the mall, it's going to be difficult to defend on your own. That brings me to the biggest problem of holing up in a mall. People will likely have the same idea, and will want to go with you. Unfortunately, where there's people, there's very likely walkers and, at worst, a horde.

The rooftops are a terrible idea because while yes, you'll be out of reach of the walkers, they'll eventually get up to where you are. Plus, there's the problem of mother nature of course.

Then there's the hospital...where all the sick people went...that were likely bitten...and died...and is basically ground zero...there's literally nothing else to say.

Now, for what I believe is the best area to survive, and that is...in the mountains.

The reason I say this is because it's not only high up, but the terrain is very detrimental for walkers and humans, especially during a rainstorm. Bonus points if you manage to find a cabin. Trust me, they help. Additionally, it's difficult to find, thus making it not likely bandits will find you.

Next time, we'll look at transportation!


	4. Transportation

Hello everyone and welcome back to surviving with Clementine, where, of course, I teach you how to survive the zombie apocalypse!

Our topic today is transportation, and while, yes, transportation is basically very important and, if you're much further into the apocalypse, you wouldn't exactly be picky with vehicles. However, transportation is more important than you may realize, and I'm not talking about it being a home or an easy way to escape from walkers.

Know. Your. Vehicles.

Each vehicle comes with pros and cons, and in order to save time, I'm going to put some cars in certain categories. D, C, B, and A.

In the D category are coupes. Coupes aren't the best cars for a number of reasons. First, it only has two doors, which could be deadly if you have a herd on your heels. Also, you can only hold a very limited amount of supplies. Really, it's only plus is that its light and takes up less gas.

In the C category are trucks and vans .Trucks are great for offroad travel and can hold a lot of cargo, but uses a lot of gas, can't fit as many people, and due to the cargo in the truck bed, it could be easily stolen.

Vans are good because they're big and can also act as a transportable home, and can hold a lot of cargo. However, they're notorious for being massive gas guzzlers.

In the B category are SUVs and wagons. Perhaps the SUV's biggest pro is the large amount of room it has, so you can store a lot of supplies in there. Plus, there's the size, which can provide some form of safety due to its width and the fact it's on higher wheels. Although, it could likely flip over if speeding, but hey, there's really no reason to speed during the apocalypse unless you're being followed by bandits. Perhaps it's biggest plus that puts it above the RV is the maneuverability, which is great when driving in snow and rain. However, like the RV, it uses a lot of gas.

Wagons are awesome if you have a lot of supplies, as you can actually remove the seats sometimes.

In the A category are sedans, . Sedans have a massive advantage of being close to the ground, so it's easy to get out of. Also, they're less likely to roll over on a bumpy road, and can also seat a number of passengers. They also don't take up much gas, and due to the low price, you can find them pretty often. The only cons are the lack of cargo space and the low visibility due to the low seating position.

So basically, know your cars!

Next time, we'll look at water sources!

Btw...er...check out Hell that Runs and review?


End file.
